Willmus Crabtree
'''Willmus Crabtree' is a Factor, a trader selling fine goods on behalf of rich Virginia Company men back in England. His striking appearance and intriguing demeanor attract the attention of many. Masterful at keeping his true intentions hidden, Willmus navigates Jamestown to unravel the truth about the settlement, especially its wealthy governor, Sir George Yeardley , at King James’s behalf. He was killed by Pamunkey warriors during the Indian Massacre of 1622 . Personality Intelligent and sharp-witted, Willmus is cunning and takes advantage of others’ underestimating and disdain of him and his physique. He can easily read others’ intentions and feelings while smartly concealing his own. His intriguing demeanor hides a deep loneliness and earning to be loved and accepted by others. Physical Appearance Willmus has a hunchback and a scarred face, possibly because he survived the pox. ''Throughout'' Jamestown |-|Background= As is the case of most people in Jamestown, Willmus’ life back in England is enigmatic. It’s also not explained how a prizefighter’s son became a trusted agent of King James. |-|Season Three= with a looking glass.]] At the wharf, Nicholas Farlow and Willmus discuss the possibility of opening a trade post. Willmus suggests doing it illegally but Farlow doesn’t play along. Meanwhile, Willmus finds the letter containing Farlow and Jocelyn Castell’s schemes against Sir George Yeardley and keeps it. The Sharrows are leaving the apothecary and Winganuske stops, terrified, and points at Willmus, blaming him for placing the evil on her baby. Henry Sharrow approaches Willmus and explains. Willmus says he’ll remove himself from her sight so Henry can pacify her. Thomas Redwick asks James Read if he’s the one who took Farlow’s head. Willmus questions for what crime was Farlow executed but Redwick scorns his hunchback. As Redwick leaves, Willmus talks about Jamestown wealth with James. He talks about Jocelyn and says he noticed James staring at her. He tells Jocelyn must be tamed by a man who sees her truest loveliness and tells James he’ll show him how it’s done. Jocelyn visits Willmus’s shop. He tells her every lady wants to purchase the mirror but he’s been saving it for Jocelyn. She clarifies she doesn’t want it. Willmus flatters her and says she seeks the deepest glories of life but that doesn’t persuade Jocelyn to buy the mirror. When she leaves, Willmus notices James Read staring at them and smiles. By the river, Willmus discovers Farlow’s burned skull. James Read observes the skull. Willmus says no one has yet told him what Farlow’s crimes were. James says Willmus already knows because he saw him going into the governor’s house in the night of the beheading. Willmus says he discovered a note – Jocelyn promising payment to Farlow – next to the secretary’s body. James asks why a merchant would take interest in this matter. Willmus replies that if James has perceived him as more than a mere merchant it was because he allowed it. Jocelyn goes to Willmus’ shop to thank him for the mirror. However, Willmus ignores her and goes to Maria, praising her beauty. He tells her that if she was in England every man alive would fall to her feet. Jocelyn is displeased for being ignored. Later, Mercy goes to the wharf and tells Willmus that Jocelyn invited him for supper. At St. George feast, Jocelyn confronts Willmus about him not showing up for supper last night. Willmus asks why would a woman as beautiful as Jocelyn would take an interest in him and she replies her only wish is to know his company better. That night, Jocelyn pays Willmus a visit. She wants for them to be friends and asks how she can earn his trust. Willmus undresses his shirt and exhibits his hunchback. Jocelyn leaves. trying to break into his house.]] Jocelyn runs into Willmus and says her intention in visiting him after dark was to seduce him in order to unravel his hidden purpose in Jamestown. She says her only wish is to dispose Yeardley and therefore wants to be a Company agent. Willmus dismisses her and says she has much to learn. Verity Rutter visits Willmus’ shop in hopes of finding out where he is hiding Jocelyn's note. She pretends to be interested in buying a chest to keep Meredith Rutter’s gold but Willmus says treasures must be hidden with wit because locks don’t stop thieves. Willmus tries to persuade Yeardley into buying a chair. The governor, however, asks how long the factor plans on staying in Jamestown. Willmus implies he’s there to stay and keep pushing Yeardley into purchasing the chair. The governor, however, mocks the factor and leaves. At the tavern, Verity talks to Willmus about Meredith. She sits by his side and flirts with him. That night, Verity breaks into Willmus’ house but is caught. Crabtree says he swapped the keys when he knew she would steal it from him. He retrieves Jocelyn’s note and asks if she was looking for it. Willmus goes to Jocelyn’s house and gives her the note. She sends Mercy to bed and invites the factor to come in. They talk about Yeardley and his growing wealth and power. Jocelyn believes him to be a Virginia Company agent. Willmus denies and says he prefers to keep his true purpose concealed. He won’t confide in Jocelyn just yet and leaves. Jocelyn visits Willmus’s shop and asks why he returned the promissory note to her when he had proof of her intention of stealing land from the Virginia Company. Willmus claims it was a mysterious impulse driven by his feelings for her. Jocelyn asks him about the ring. Willmus, however, says they both have sworn not to love and therefore are incredibly lonely. Redwick goes to the wharf and tells Crabtree that Yeardley wishes to speak with him. Crabtree, however, asks how did he “tame” the Pamunkey Silas Sharrow. Redwick shows his wish to duel with Willmus if not for his hunchback. Willmus, however, accepts the challenge but with no weapons. They get into a fight and Crabtree wins, leaving Redwick bloody on the ground. That night at the tavern, Willmus and James Read talk about the White Lion, the vessel that brought Pedro and Maria to Jamestown. Willmus reveals the African slaves were stolen from the Spanish and no one knows who commissioned the pirates to raid the vessel. The White Lion was sunk and the crew vanished into Virginia. James doesn’t believe these men can be found. Willmus insists James was once a huntsman. James says he doesn’t want to go. Willmus promises he will. Jocelyn visits Willmus' house. She says he outwitted her at every turn which means he’s neither a factor nor a Company agent. Willmus asks if she supposes the ring will provide answers. Jocelyn reveals she tempered his wine with a sleeping potion. Meanwhile, Jocelyn was able to get Crabtree’s ring and is waiting for him to wake up. It’s revealed that Crabtree hold the king’s own signet. Jocelyn says he’s the most powerful man in Virginia. Pedro goes to Willmus’ shop to return the timepiece. Willmus, however, insists that Pedro should keep it. After Pedro's leaving, Jocelyn approaches the shop. Willmus asks her if she would like to know how a man so infected became a trusted officer of the king of England. Jocelyn, however, asks why he hasn’t taken down Yeardley when he carries the king signet. Willmus says they must wait. Jocelyn insists. Willmus reveals to her a tale of pirates and slaves. Later, Redwick visits Willmus’ shop and asks if he has a mark from the Company permitiing him to trade in Virginia. The marshal rips the document apart and says Willmus tricked him into a knuckle fight. He has him arrested and taken to the garrison. Meanwhile, Jocelyn goes to the garrison to visit Willmus. She asks why he didn’t use the king’s signet to free himself. Willmus says he must remain imprisoned so the marshal and the governor don’t suspect him. He says it’s time to pursue the business upriver. Jocelyn reveals she failed in persuading James in doing the journey. Meanwhile, Pedro arrives and returns the dial to Willmus. The factor uses it to turn Pedro against James Read. He reveals the mariners who brought Pedro to Jamestown are hiding in Virginia and might be found but the blacksmith is not willing to do the journey. Pedro leaves in anger. Willmus gives Jocelyn the timepiece. James goes to the garrison to tell Willmus he’ll go upriver to seek out the mariners. Willmus says the mission has already taken up with Pedro and Jocelyn. James decides to go after them. Christopher Priestley visits Willmus at the garrison. The doctor asks Willmus why he doesn’t use the king signet to free himself. Willmus says it’s because then the governor would conceal the business upriver that it’s yet to be discovered. Christopher asks how would the arrest of the mariners who brought the African slaves to Jamestown depose the governor but he’s interrupted by Yeardley’s arrival. The doctor pretends to be giving medicine to Crabtree and leaves. Yeardley asks Willmus why Jocelyn, Pedro and James Read have traveled up river. Crabtree doesn’t reply. Redwick arrives a cage and explains Willmus will face rat torture unless he reveals his true purpose in Jamestown. The next day, Redwick and Yeardley discover the rats they would use to torture Willmus have died and later discover that Willmus escaped from the garrison. At night, Willmus leaves barley sugars at Jocelyn’s house. Meanwhile, Redwick calls for Yeardley to go to the garrison. Willmus has reappeared in his prison cell. Willmus reveals himself a king’s man and says he has send word to King James about what he saw on Jamestown. He says a new governor has already left England. Jocelyn laughs and Yeardley leaves the garrison humiliated. Later, the Sharrows are returning to Jamestown when they run into Willmus. Henry warns him about the attack. They are surrounded by Pamunkey warriors. Willmus decides to sacrifice himself for the others to escape back to the settlement. Quotes Gallery Ben-Batt.jpg SEI 62946236.jpg Inline 2433105 16.9.jpg BEN BATT JAMESTOWN HOLLYWOOD SPY.jpg Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Deceased characters